


the pros and cons of having a crush on your lab partner/best friend

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Autistic Lloyd Garmadon, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Chemistry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Science, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Lloyd was greeted every day in his chemistry class by a dumb pick up line from his best friend.





	the pros and cons of having a crush on your lab partner/best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestinysBounty (MVPYurio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/gifts).



Lloyd loved chemistry. Completely and utterly, cross his heart and hope to die, consumed his waking moments,  _ loved _ chemistry. And, yay him, sophomores took chemistry as their science credit.

Not so yay, he had world history before chemistry. History was, frankly, a horrible class. Lloyd liked history just fine, but not history  _ classes _ .

But none of that mattered now as he walked into the chemistry classroom/lab and there weren’t assigned seats so he took the one closest to the front, and tried not to grin  _ too  _ much.

He’d loved chemistry since Nya had talked about her class, three years ago, about all the things they did. She liked it, but Lloyd had fallen in love with it. 

And now! He got! To be! In! A! Chemistry! Class!

Okay, so he was completely grinning like a fool.

The rest of the students filed in, and Lloyd caught sight of his best friend, and Micah waved at him and sat down next to him. 

“How’s your first day so far, greenie?” Micah laughed. “Ready for your ‘least’ favorite class?”

Lloyd gave him a playful shove on the shoulder. “Shut up, I’ve been waiting for this too long.”

The teacher started going over the syllabus, about how understanding how to do things correctly was how to stay safe, and then went over to a mixture he had prepared. He set an air tube in it, made bubbles and scooped those bubbles into his hand.

Then he set the bubbles on fire.

The bubbles burned themselves out before they hurt him, and when he called for volunteers, Lloyd couldn’t have been faster in practically falling out of his seat to volunteer.

The bubbles went up in flames before his eyes, and Lloyd decided he had a new favorite teacher. Sorry, Mr. Flowers, your orchestra class was nice, but you have nothing on  _ flaming bubbles _ .

\---

“And then he set the bubbles on  _ fire _ !” Lloyd said expressively, waving his hands. “The bubbles burned themselves up, and the energy expelled upwards was greater than the burn down, so as long as you kept your hand flat, it didn’t burn!”

Kai smiled at his little brother. “So, did you have any other classes today?”

“Yah, but… chemistry.”

“Understood. Carry on. What homework do you have?”

Lloyd’s eyes lit up even further. “Okay, so my chemistry class is  _ so cool  _ you have no idea! We’re doing a flipped classroom, where he gives us the notes in this packet thing, and then we fill them out as we watch videos he’s posted, and fill out practice sets once we’ve done that! And the best part? You can  _ redo  _ practice sets to show you learned things! You keep trying until you get the grade you want!”

“So if you do all the notes at home, what do you do in class?”

“Lab! Burning bubbles! Lots of other cool shit! Oh, sorry Mom.” Lloyd laughed as Maya gave him a hard stare. “But, yah! Chemistry!”

“Duly noted.”

Lloyd was still buzzing with excitement. “Oh, hey, Mom, I need you to sign my safety contract! And a few other syllabuses.”

Misako laughed a little. “As long as you don't try flaming bubbles in this house, I think I like your chemistry teacher.”

“He has wolf dogs! And parrots!”

Maya and Misako looked at each other. “How about we stick with the cat?” Maya offered. 

The doorbell rang. “Who might that be?” Nya asked with a grin. 

“Lloyd's boyfriend,” Kai coughed. 

“Micah is not my boyfriend!” Lloyd said. “We're going to work on homework.”

“Oh, of course, of course. If that’s what they’re calling it these days.”

Lloyd threw his pre-cal paper at Kai’s head.

\---

Lloyd really, really, really hated history. And really, the only thing that kept him from screaming was that he also really, really, really loved chemistry. 

Still, having his least favorite class before his favorite pissed him off. 

Micah, who’d been his best friend for a year now, picked up on it within a week, and every time Lloyd walked into chemistry class, he was greeted with a new science related pick up line, usually related to what they were learning in class. 

“Hey, you!” Micah called cheerfully.

“Yeah?” Lloyd asked as he sat down.

Micah grinned. “Oh, sorry about that, I thought you were gold. ‘Cause you’re so precious.”

Lloyd definitely turned beet red. “Seriously?” He managed.

Micah shrugged. 

For a fleeting heartbeat, Lloyd wondered if Micah  _ knew _ . Knew that Lloyd had had an enormous complete gigantic crush on him since last year in English class when Micah insisted to the teacher that Finny from  _ A Separate Peace _ was gay. 

Then class started and Micah didn’t say anything else about it, so Lloyd figured it was just Micah being Micah.

\---

“Kai, Kai I can’t. He’s too cute. He uses  _ science pick up lines _ .”

Kai didn’t look up from his textbook. “You know, I have one you could use back on him.”

“No.”

“Come on!”

“Stop teasing me about my crush!”

“You teased me enough about my crush on Cole! It won’t hurt you to just hear the line, would it?”

Lloyd sighed, looking up. “Alright, what is it.”

Kai grinned. “If I were an enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase so I could-”

Lloyd darted away. “THAT’S BIOLOGY NOT CHEMISTRY YOU ASS.”

Quieter: “sorry moms.”

\---

The next day, Micah greeted him with yet another fucking pick up line.

“Are you Copper and Tellurium? Because you are-”

“Cu-Te,” Lloyd recited.

Micah rubbed the back of his neck. “Right, forgot you memorized the periodic table. You and your science are ruining my jokes, greenie, how dare you.”

Lloyd laughed. “Come over tonight to work on the notes video?”

“As long as you help me with my pre-cal, because God damn.”

\---

This continued.

“I’ve got my  _ ion  _ you.”

“Do you have eleven protons? Because you’re Sodium fine.”

“You’re hotter than a tirrill burner set on high.”

“If you were C6 and I were H12, all we would need is the air we breathe to be sweeter than sugar.”

“You must be made of Uranium and Iodine because all I can see is U and I together.”

\---

“Kaaaai.”

“Lloyd, some of us have college to study for. And are in college. And are studying.”

“Come on, I helped you and Zane!”

“No, you did not, you locked us in a room together until we confronted our feelings.”

“And did it work?”

“Do you want me to do the same to you and Micah?”

“On second thought, I need to give my English annotations another look.”

\---

“Look at this!” Lloyd bounced up and down. “Alchemist’s pennies!”

Nya inspected the pennies he was shoving in her face. “They’re gold. And silver.”

“Okay, so, first we took shiny pennies and we dropped them in hydrochloric acid, and while they soaked in there we took the premeasured sodium hydroxide he gave us and put zinc dust in it and then we got lots of waters and set it aside and got our pennies out of the acid bath and put the zinc and sodium hydroxide in the container with the pennies and then we boiled that over a tirrill burner and then the pennies were  _ silver _ !”

Nya held up the one or two silver pennies in her hand. “Very nice. What about the gold ones?”

“Once we recovered and cleaned off the silver pennies, we held them over the burner until the zinc coat melted with the copper on the pennies! It’s brass! It’s a homologous mixture, it looks pure but it’s actually not and aren’t they cool?”

“They’re fantastic.” Nya smiled. “Is that all that happened in chemistry?”

“I’m going to bed,” Lloyd announced and ignored her laugh.

\---

Lloyd “sensory overload doesn’t control me” Garmadon was dismayed to discover that, yes, sensory overload did control him. Everything was very loud, and bright, and annoying, and he hated it all, and history was  _ not helping at all screw history _ .

Luckily for Lloyd, he was already ahead in chemistry, so when they got a class day to work on the notes and practice sets, he was able to lay his head down and just attempt to recover.

“You ‘kay?” Micah muttered, having forgone the daily pick up line in favor of checking on him. 

Lloyd shrugged.

\---

Micah rang the doorbell again, starting to get worried. Lloyd usually opened the door immediately, but this was the third time he’d rang, and no answer.

Micah considered leaving when the door swung open. One of Lloyd’s moms, Maya, opened the door, giving him a tight smile. “Hello, Micah.”

“Is Lloyd okay?” Micah asked.

“Let him in, Maya,” another woman called, probably Misako. “Maybe he can cheer him up.”

“Micah!” Kai ran up to him with a hug. “My savior in dumb T-shirts! He’s in his room.”

“Thanks, Kai.”

Micah knocked on Lloyd’s door. Lloyd was rewatching old chemistry videos- he could hear their teacher’s voice from the hallway. Micah opened the door. Lloyd sat cross-legged on the floor in front of his bed, staring blankly at the screen, tears on his face.

“Hey,” Micah said softly. “Bad day?”

“Yah,” Lloyd rasped. “Can I have a hug?”

Micah hugged him, and Lloyd paused the chemistry video to lean against him.

“Hey,” Micah whispered. “Are you hydrogen? Because you’re number one.”

Lloyd laughed. 

\---

Kai peeked into Lloyd’s room, and barely resisted a squeal.

Lloyd had fallen asleep on Micah, and Micah had eyes only for him. Kai quietly and quickly pulled out his phone, snapping a few quick pictures for memories, or blackmail, whichever came first.

Micah finally glanced up at him with an eye roll. Kai waved. Micah carefully kissed Lloyd’s forehead, and stood up, wrapping a blanket around him. 

Kai was  _ so  _ glad he had that on video now.

\---

“HE LIKES YOU!”

“No, no, I’m sure that was just friendly stuff-” Lloyd insisted, ignoring the photos Kai was showing him. 

Kai rolled his eyes. “Watch this.”

“Holy shit did he just-”

“Kiss your forehead? Yes.  _ Yes.  _ You two are completely oblivious. Just go out with him!”

Lloyd shrugged on his backpack. “Are we  _ completely  _ sure-”

“Go to school, and if you don’t tell him you love him in chemistry, I will fight you.”

\---

“Hey, Lloyd!” Micah said with a grin, pulling out his chair. “You know, they left out a light from the electromagnetic spectrum. Light of my life, Lloyd Garmadon.”

Lloyd laughed. “Micah, I-”

The teacher called them to the front of class for some explanation of their lab for the day. Lloyd looked at Micah, and said, “Drop by later, I’ll tell you then.”

\---

Lloyd opened the door with a grin. “Hey. My moms are both at work, but Kai and Nya are both here.”

“Nice. Hey, so, what did you want to tell me before we got to burn Magnesium, greenie?”

“I… wanted to say I love you.” 

Micah blinked, blinked again, then grinned. “I guess you could say we have  _ chemistry _ .”

“Oh, come on, that was just awful,” Lloyd said. 

Micah grinned. “You like it. You like me.”

“That I do,” Lloyd agreed, and dragged him inside, and they ended up making out on the couch.

\---

“Oh, come  _ on _ ,” Kai groaned quietly, looking away from where Micah and Lloyd were swapping spit on the couch. 

“You’re one to talk, you and Jay have made out on that couch way too much," Nya scoffed. 

“Yah, it’s different when I do it. Me and Jay didn’t pine awkwardly for, like, a  _ year _ .”

“Could be worse. They could have screwed on your bed. No, that’s what  _ you _ and _Cole_ did! On my bed! Come on, Kai!”

Kai shoved his sister into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and this fic was completely just me rambling about how much i love my chemistry classe


End file.
